


Факты о Чёрной вдове

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Memes, Social Media, Trolling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Почему-то это работа Марии – выяснить, кто начал постить в интернете новые популярные мемы о Чёрной вдове. Иногда она ненавидит свою работу.





	Факты о Чёрной вдове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Widow Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670778) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Интернет-мемы? – сказала агент Хилл, подняв бровь.

— Мстители часто становятся темой этих мемов, — ответил агент Джонсон.

— Разве этого не следует ожидать? — спросила она.

— Да, но главной звездой этих мемов, по-видимому, является агент Романова.

— Повезло ей.

— В том-то и дело... говорят, что агент Романова, вероятно, очень расстроится из-за этих мемов.

Хилл слегка улыбнулась.

— Я думаю, что агенту Романовой наплевать на то, что пишут про неё в Интернете.

— Обычно да. Но, видите ли, все эти «Факты о Чёрной вдове» становятся вирусными.

— Факты о Чёрной вдове?

— Взгляните. — Он передал ей планшет, чтобы она посмотрела.

Он немного пролистала. 

_Чёрная Вдова может использовать любые настройки для стирки, которые захочет, и её одежда не помнётся — даже стиральные машинки слишком боятся с ней связываться._

_Чёрная Вдова создала шнауцера, когда она однажды посмотрела на сенбернара, и он сжался._

_Чёрной Вдове не нужно нажимать на спусковой крючок пистолета. Она просто говорит пулям, кто она, и они вылетают из ствола так быстро, как только могут._

_Чёрная Вдова как-то раз досчитала до бесконечности. Включая дроби._

_Чёрная Вдова однажды ударила одного пришельца другим пришельцем._

_Чёрная Вдова однажды врезала Кроссбоунсу ногой с разворота так сильно, что он стал Сломанными Костями._

— Ну, последние два, по крайне мере, в целом верные, — заметила Хилл. 

— Мы беспокоимся, что если мы этого не исправим, агент Романова будет недовольна.

— Опять же, ты правда думаешь, что её заботят шутки в интернете?

— На своих миссиях она часто пользуется тем, что её недооценивают, чтобы достичь результата. Если эти мемы ей помешают, она может пожаловаться.

Хилл вздохнула.

— А вы в кадровой службе беспокоитесь, что она будет жаловаться на вас?

— Весьма.

— И вы все её боитесь.

— Эти мемы существуют не просто так, агент Хилл.

— Щ.И.Т. не занимается цензурой интернета, агент Джонсон.

Долгое, неловкое молчание.

— Больше нет, — неохотно добавила Хилл.

— Есть ещё одна вещь. — Агент Джонсон наклонился и прокрутил до последнего мема на странице.

_Чёрная вдова поёт Халку колыбельную, чтобы он уснул, насмехается над Капитаном Америкой, бьёт шокером Чёрную Пантеру и с легкостью перепивает Тони Старка. И всё это только до завтрака._

— И откуда все могли узнать это о Наташе? — спросила Мария, опасаясь ответа.

— Мы подозреваем, что этот мем, возможно, первоначально был создан, ну, кем-то из Щ.И.Т.А. Что представляет угрозу безопасности, а также, как вы понимаете, непрофессионально. И, эм, вероятно, разозлит агента Романову. А с этим, опять же, никому не хочется иметь дело. 

Хилл кивнула. 

— Я с этим разберусь.

***

— Черт возьми, Бартон, если ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение… — сказала Хилл, пихая ему в руки планшет.

— Что… воу, это потрясающе, — воскликнул Клинт со смехом, листая мемы.

— Нет, это не потрясающе. 

— Позволю себе не согласиться. Эй, когда Нат была в Стоунхендже?

Мария посмотрела на криво слепленную в фотошопе картинку с надписью: 

_Черная Вдова однажды ударилась ногой о камень и случайно создала Стоунхендж._

— Она не… Клинт, ты вообще знаешь, что такое интернет-мем?

— То же самое, что твиттир?

— Неважно.

— Но это клёвые картинки, — сказал Клинт. — Как ты думаешь, я смогу их распечатать? Я их повешу в комнате отдыха.

— Нет, — сказал Хилл, забирая у него планшет.

***

— Старк. По-твоему, это смешно?

Старк быстро взглянул на мемы. 

— Я видел лучше. А что?

— Ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение?

— Нет. Но эй, это хорошая идея. Как ты думаешь, если я приделаю в фотошопе её лицо к телу модели «Виктория Сикрет», это…

— Она тебя точно зарежет. 

— Тогда ладно. Я остановлюсь на мемах с головой Стива, приделанной к телам порно-звёзд.

— Что?!

— Что? Ничего. Не беспокойся. Просто шучу. 

Мария закрыла глаза. Она вылетела прочь из помещения и сделала пометку сказать кадровой службе, чтобы они также обратили внимание на мемы со Стивом-порно-звездой.

***

— Полагаю, вы не знаете, кто это сделал? – спросила Хилл, показывая свой планшет Ванде и Вижну.

— Нет. Но мне нравится. Очень воодушевляюще, — кивнула Ванда.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взломал все компьютеры мира, чтобы найти того, кто начал эти мемы? — спросил Вижн.

— Нет! Ну, может быть. Подожди, ты можешь это сделать? — воскликнула Мария. — Это... большая проблема.

— Почему бы тебе просто не спросить Наташу, кто это сделал? — сказала Ванда. — Держу пари, она уже это выяснила.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы она расстроилась из-за этих мемов.

— Ага. Ты думаешь, что весь мир, включая большую часть Щ.И.Т.А, знает об этом, но сама Наташа не в курсе. Ведь это так на неё похоже. — Ванда улыбнулась.

— Ладно. Ты в чём-то права. 

***

— Разумеется, — сказал Наташа.

— Ладно, хорошо. Значит, ты знаешь о мемах, — сказал Хилл. — У тебя есть идеи, кто это начал?

— Да. И она за это заплатит.

— …Не хочешь поделиться подробностями?

— Не-а.

***

Мария смотрела трехсекундный клип, который повторялся снова и снова: Пеппер Поттс показывала камере средний палец, говоря: «Заткнись, сука!» 

_Заткнись, сука! Заткнись, сука! Заткнись, сука!_

Мария закрыла вкладку браузера. 

— Дай угадаю, это не настоящий голос Пеппер.

Джонсон кивнул. 

— Всё верно. Судя по всему, мисс Поттс очень раздражена этим вирусным видео, в котором она говорит что-то настолько... нехарактерное для неё. По сути, все пользователи социальных сетей, которые хотят сказать кому-то заткнуться, сейчас публикуют этот клип. И большинство людей в интернете, похоже, считают, что мисс Поттс сказала это мистеру Старку, а мистер Старк находит это настолько забавным, что даже разместил это видео на главной странице сайта «Старк Индастриз», пока мисс Поттс не сказала ему убрать его. Так или иначе, после этого в сети начались обширные дебаты, является ли сексизмом использование слова «сука», если женщина называет так мужчину. 

— Великолепно. Так значит… я полагаю, что Романова и Поттс в некотором роде троллят друг друга. 

— Похоже на то. 

— Это не закончится ничем хорошим. Это может вбить клин в наше содружество. 

— Верно.

— Только если они не объединятся против общего врага… — добавила Мария.

— Что?

— О, ничего. Забудь, что я сказала. И, знаешь, если завтра в социальных сетях появится что-нибудь о мисс Поттс и агенте Романовой, просто... проигнорируй это.


End file.
